Family, Love and Faith
by xNymira
Summary: Alana, has never known half of her family, leaving her wondering who she is. But her mom has always told her stories, to her they almost seem like fairy tales but it's far from it. They leave her wondering 'Is it true', 'why am I dreaming of him/them' When a Meteor crashes it changes EVERYTHING, forever! Will she get her mom back and who took her? Who do you think it is? OCxJazz
1. Chapter 1

**_"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"_** –John Lennon

Quotation Marks- "People talking"  
_Italic and Apostrophe – 'thoughts' / 'telepathy'  
_**Two Bold Colon's - ::Com-Link::  
**_Italic and Asterisk- *Songs*  
Italic and Colon - :Bumblebee's radio:_

(Thank god for Google.. would've never remembered the names of those!)

** _ Chapter 1 _**

It's a school night, but my mom and I don't really care. I got my Ancestry Report done hours ago, so I'm all set. My mom, Elizabeth and I are watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Dumbledore just said  
_"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns, should do it, I think."_  
He started to walk away, he must've forgot to say something because he turned around.  
_"Oh, by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck."_ He winked and exited the room.

Anyway, should I tell you about my family and me? Probably. So here….We….Gooo!

Well I'm Alana Marie Young, My mom's name is Elizabeth Ashley Young I don't have any siblings or a father.. _Technically anyway. _My name is Irish (Celtic) and means "harmony", "stone", "beautiful", "dear child" or "noble".It's just me my mom, Elizabeth and Pepper our Australian Sheppard in this house. I stand at 5'4, an inch taller than my mom. With brown hair that has natural streaks of strawberry-blond running through it. Which just reaches down below my shoulders and tends to be wavy on humid days. I have eyes that are kinda strange, I've always thought.

They have a dark ring of blue around the outside, and grow a lighter shade of blue toward the pupil. Right next to the pupil if someone looks very, very close you would see specks of _red_, and a hint of _silver_. I'm also 19, but can act quite immature at times.. Like the saying-  
_"Growing old is Mandatory; Growing up is Optional!"_  
I'm an animal lover, and I love music but I mostly listen to Classic Rock. In my room are posters of The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, and a Glow in the Dark Peace sign, Pocahontas, and a huge cloth frog poster stapled to my ceiling. I personally think I have an awesome aim when I throw a Frisbee. A yellow submarine rests on my night stand that came with a movie.

Oh also, I have two gifts which are -  
**Telekinesis**, which means I can move objects, or people with my mind but it takes _a lot_ of strength and focus. The downside, I can only move objects I can _see_. And I get a _huge _headache after wards like the headache you get after running into a wall, or falling down the stairs, maybe a hangover.. Personally I wouldn't know what a hangover feels like. Hopefully you get my point. I get those headaches when I move too big of an object. Or _objects.  
_  
And **Telepathy** and with that, I can talk to people in my head, and they can also talk to me at any time. (Sorta like a Com-Link.)

But I don't use it often. I feel like it's an invasion of privacy. Which technically it is now that you think about it..

**** Author POV ****

When Alana was younger one day she asked her mom what happened to her father. Here's what happened...

__ _ Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. _ __

_ Alana's mom and she were in the living room watching a Disney movie, Pocahontas on VHS. When Alana spouted out a random question. "Mommy? Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids? What happened to him?" She was smart for her age, doing those work books for kids that you'd find in stores, her mom, Elizabeth couldn't find enough of them. Alana would finish them the very day she would get them, or the next.  
But her mom replied with a sigh, she remembered it was hard for her to talk about. It still is. "Honey... Daddy went away on a long…trip." She said while staring off into space, remembering something that happened long ago.  
Even though Alana was smart, when she said "Long trip" she freaked out.  
"Is daddy dead mommy?"_

She smiled and kissed Alana's forehead "No darling, he's not."

_ End - Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. - _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-**__ I wont be marking the day's of the week all the way through the story, nor the time.  
_****

**Alana's POV**_  
_ **_ ** Monday, 7:43am Chapter 2 ** _**

It was a stupid _Monday_, I woke up to my bedroom door sliding open very fast, and my dog Pepper jumping up on me. "Get off!" I groaned out, she always jumps on me.

And yes I did say "_door sliding open" _our house has sliding bedroom doors, their like screen doors but made of wood and mine doesn't lock, it got picked. (Don't ask.)

"Alana get up! Time for school you have 30 minutes, your peanut butter toast-ite is on the table."

"Mhm...Kay thanks mom." I rolled out of bed, and ended up on the floor with an _'oof'..."_oww, well that hurt." I moaned while rubbing my head.  
I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, falling down, hitting my knee, hip, or stubbing my toe once-twice a week, maybe running into the occasional wall here and there. (But hey running into a wall is fun! Except for the headache and giant bruise that appears afterwards.)

Roughly 20 minutes later, I was ready for school and downstairs eating breakfast, a peanut butter toast-ite.

**-** What **is** a toast-ite?- Well... _It kinda looks like a miniature pie, the size of a sandwich, and round. But the crust is sealed, and flat. (Like a UFO ship. Yeah, just picture a UFO! lol.) It gets cooked on the stove by this weird metal contraption, its circular with a long metal handle to hold onto, sorta. Inside the circular part, sits the sandwich making the peanut butter gooey. Then you cut the sandwich in half. And, Bada-Bing-Bada-BOOM! Peanut butter Toast-ite! It came out in the 50's.__**-**_

"See yah after school mom!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door half of my toast-ite in my mouth.

"Ok honey, make sure to get that A." She chuckled.

"Will do." I replied with a smile

We made a deal, that if I did 60% of the work around the house for a month meaning chores and stuff, also got 3 A's she would get me a car. All I need is one more A, wish me luck...Gonna need it.

_ Time Skip 2:17pm, History Class _

Remember that report I was talking about last night? About where our family came from, our Ancestry and all of that. What I didn't know was that we had to _read it out loud_ to the class! Currently I'm mumbling under my breath _"stupid teachers with their stupid surprise announcements." _And, of course with my straaange luck, or lack of. I just had to get caught I should've known better.. _Sigh_

"Ms. Young is there anything you would like to share?"

"Huh? Oh, no Mr. Bodner sorry!" I faked my happiness

These _"Powers" _The Telekinesis, and Telepathy. All started a month ago when I found, my great-great-grandmothers glasses in the attic. I was checking them out, and was going to try them on. But they zapped me! I thought nothing of it, thinking it was static electricity, until I started hearing voices in my head when I looked at my neighbor Mrs. Anderson, which of course made my eyes go slightly bug-eyed… I later found out that I could lift objects when I was too lazy to get up for the tv remote and I accidently hit Pepper with it!  
Both of those were kinda hard to explain to my mom yah might say..

_ Time Skip 2:58pm, History Class _

After my presentation, with a little bargaining. Which lead me to cleaning a few classrooms, '_great... I'm gonna be super busy for the next month and a half.'_I was running out of the school and to my mom's Subaru Forester.

"Did you get the A, Alana?" She sounded excited. She loves shopping for cars, computers, you name it. Just not clothes...Which I can agree on.  
"Yup!" I was bouncing up and down in my seat waving the paper around.

"Let me see, then." She chuckled

"It's an A. Great job!" She handed the paper back to me. Sometimes she acts just as young as me, I swear. If not younger, which is always funny!

"Can we go now?" I begged

We we're off, searching for my car!

I saw a Car Dealership with old looking cars in good shape approaching us, and I was beaming. Until...we passed it. I sunk down in my seat. '_Aw man, I love old cars! Go back, back, baaack! I begged in my head._'

We pulled into a place called "Eryk Richmann's Car Dealership" I raised an eyebrow, and looked at my mom then burst out laughing at the name.

"Eryk Richmann's, really, mom?"

She just grinned at me. _'What the heck is going on?'_

I eyed the Kangaroo in the small pen, poor thing. I felt like letting the Kangaroo out of the pen. It was too cute of an animal to be in there…

The owner who I presumed was 'Eryk Richmann' walked up to us, "What can I do for you two lovely ladies?"

"Well, we came to get my daughter Alana, her first car." My mom said in a 'are you stupid Mr.?' Tone.

I glanced over my mom and heard this, '_Come on, just serve us already you moron!' _ Let me tell you… I had the hardest time holding back a laugh, I did let a smile grace my face though.

It was one of those moments where "It's hard to not laugh at serious times." If you know what I mean.

"Well, I'm Eryk, the fine owner of this place. Nice to meet you Alana." We shook hands. '_eww sweaty hands_, _sweaty hands! Nasty!'_ I thought as I tried to discreetly wipe my hands on my jeans.

"You lovely ladies have great timing, we just got some new cars in yesterday, and they drove all the way here from Alabammy!"

"Alana, let me tell you something, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. You won't pick the car, the car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." He gestured to a few cars

"Hey, uhm.. Eryk can I go look around a bit on my own?"

"Sure, baby, sure." I shivered. '_Sheesh, creepy dude..'_

I walked around the building _"We got some new cars in yesterday." _I said mimicking him I don't see any. They look dusty, beat up, and really old it made me sad. They shouldn't be in this condition. _  
_  
But as I rounded another corner of the building, I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened. I saw a 1989 Silver Mercedes 560 SL. It wasn't as dusty, or beat up as the others. I tilted my head and walked towards it a smile dancing across my face as I inspected the car. There were a few scratches, and dings on it, but very few two or three maybe. It might need a new coat of paint, of course Silver. All together I think this was the one.

I got in and inspected nearly every inch of the interior as well, as soon as I sat down, I immediately felt…safe? I arched my eyebrow at that. Sure, I always felt safe when my mom was driving the car... Unless we were in a hurry to get somewhere. But this was different. It almost reminded me of being a little kid again, during a thunderstorm I would run to my room and hide in my bed where I felt very safe, like nothing could get me.

I explored everything, by trying the doors, and seat belts, my mom wouldn't buy the car if they didn't work. The interior was nice! I mumbled allowed "Why are you here in this dump?" Of course I didn't expect a reply.

***_Here I am this is me there's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be...*  
_**  
_'déjà vu.. Why does that seem familiar?'_  
**_  
_**My eyes widened. Something was tugging at my brain trying to get it, it was trying to tell me what the weird déjà vu feeling was.  
I didn't freak out for some reason. It was like I was almost _expecting _it? I furrowed my eyebrows and shrugged, it'll come to me later like always. '_I hope.'_  
I called my mom over from where I was sitting in the driver's seat using Telepathy.

_-Hey mom, I found it!-_

She and Eryk walked over to where I was at. I got two different reactions, a huge smile from my mom. And a frown from Eryk, why a frown I'm not sure.

"Somehow, I knew you'd pick a car like this Alana." She chuckled

I heard Eryk mutter "What the heck is this? I don't know anythin' bout this vehicle!"

"How much?" My mom cut him off _'don't you dare say it's not for sale'_I heard my mom think grouchily.

"Well, I'd say considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle with the slick wheels, five grand."

I looked over to her and saw her gazing at the car, as if it were alive.  
Then her eyes narrowed as they looked back to Eryk.

"I'm sorry Alana, I can't pay that much." Mom gave me a sad smile, she knew how much I wanted the car.

"Kid, come on get out of the car."  
_-Stay in the car Alana.- _My mother whispered using the Telepathy.  
She knew something…

"I thought you said that car's pick their driver, Eryk? Or were you lying?" I threw his comment back in his face. And smirked.

I heard my mom think '_that's my girl!'_with amusement in her voice.

"Well sometimes, they pick a driver with a cheap-ass mother. Now get out of the car kid."_  
_  
"My mother, is _Not_ cheap!" I nearly bellowed

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the vintage yellow gas tank's start to move. '_Whoops..Their goes the telekinesis!' _my eyes widened.

I tried to unbuckle the seat belt, but it wouldn't budge, it tightened for a brief second, like it was alive and trying to say 'nope, you're not gonna leave yet.' Or 'Stay put.'  
"Weird." I muttered__

  
I heard a very high pitch noise all of a sudden, and it was coming from the right of me. The radio. I managed to catch

_*__**I'm only a crack in a castle of glass.***_

And then, well you can probably guess. Every window shattered, car alarms went off, I squeaked and ducked down the best I could in a **_convertible._**  
_'Ah, now I kinda see why the seat belt did that.' _I thought

Eryk Stuttered "f-four thousand!" I smiled

My mom went inside to officially make the car mine.

If only I knew what I was getting myself into… Ah, oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Time Skip, Tuesday 7:57pm Chap. 3 _

My mom and I were about to eat a late dinner, when I saw what looked like a huge black rock that was on well, fire. Through the window that was moving rapidly towards us. At least that's what it looked like. I screamed and dropped the plate of salad. I was frozen, my hands still in place from where the bowl dropped.

My mom ran to my side to see what had made me scream, her eyes widened. _'Oh my god, they're here…..Optimus... Help her.'_ I vaguely heard her think. My mom then ran to the kitchen counter me slowly turning around, I saw her dig out a weird bracelet from inside a box, "Alana come here, quickly!" I hurried over. "This bracelet will help you in times of need. Press the button on the back of it when you are in danger, true danger." I looked at the thing closely after she put it on my right wrist. It was simple but elegant also had a blue stone in the center I learned it was called a Blue Sapphire, around the bracelet were strange symbols. The symbols glowed brighter when it was clasped onto my wrist. It was made of some strange metal I've never seen before, the bracelet didn't look like it would come off that easily. And resting against my skin on the back of the bracelet, hidden there was a barely visible button, the same color as the stone almost.

I was about to ask a question, "Why did it…"

"Alana, not now questions will be answered later. By someone else." My mom rushed out of the kitchen while looking out the window.

"Alana, I want you to go with Ja….Go with your car. And run, you'll be safe. I need you to trust me, I'll be fine." Just then we heard a crashing sound in our back yard making our heads turn.

"What! No. No, mom. What's going on? Why did that…bracelet glow? What's going on?" My voice trembled with fear.  
"In time, Alana in time. Now go! I'll see you again soon." _'Go! Hurry my little Alana, be safe.'_

I ran out the door trying not to cry, to my new car. '_What's happening?' _I thought_  
_  
I was upset, I didn't want to run, no I wanted to turn around and go back to get my mom. But she told me to _"Go with your car." _I had to admit, I felt safer in here than anywhere else at the moment. Why I had yet to figure out. I wiped away my tears, and sniffled. Just as I was doing that the radio turned on.

**_*Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now.*_**

I smiled and let out a small laugh at that and patted the dashboard, saying a small thanks.

This car was defiantly strange, but strange is usually good.

After about 40 minutes on the road, I just now noticed two things we had a cop on our tail and that I wasn't driving.

Holy. Crap. Either I'm hallucinating, this car is rigged like a remote control for Mythbusters. Or crazy enough… The stories my mom told me are true… I was 7 years old after she told me this story, I'll never forget it.

* **Begin - Memory, October 17, 2000 age** 7 *

_"Alana, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." I remember nodding. Mom sat me on her lap, and began to tell me this long tale…..  
"Just before you were born I met some….unique people. They aren't quite like us, their…special. An almost unnoticeable smile graced her face.  
Anyone who has met them, is lucky. I'll try to describe them for you Alana, though I probably won't get it right because they're so exotic._

_They're called Autobots. They sorta like us but are robots as most humans would call them. _I think she rolled her eyes._ But they have a soul, feelings. Unlike_ _'our' robots._ _They can transform into vehicles also and drive themselves, they can do anything our cars can do, Alana! It is a remarkable sight, hopefully you will get to meet them someday._

But Alana, I must warn you. Like with everything, there is a good and a bad. My point is, The "Bad Guys" as we might call them are The Decepticons. They want to destroy everything, if you ever see one, run, hide. You'll be able to tell by their eyes and the symbol's that I've drawn. The Decepticons have red eyes that make you shiver, The Autobots glowing electric blue eyes that make you feel happy, warm, safe…" I remember her staring off into a memory again.__

After she was done, she showed me some pictures, explaining their personality. And told me their names, She also drew two symbols for me, one an evil bird-like that could also be a Dorito with eyes, that's made up with triangles. And the other, Autobot symbol looked like a... Grumpy robot with eyebrows and tears running down its face.

* **End - Memory, October 17, 2000 age 7** *__

  
_Ever since then, I've had random dreams of that flamed semi. Like I knew him when I was younger, but even if my life depended on it I can't remember._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **_The beginning of this one's a little confusing... I tried to fix it :/_

_ Time Skip, Tuesday 9:26pm Chap. 4 _

**_Recap, ending of Chapter 3..._**

* **Begin - Memory, October 17, 2000 age 7** *

_"Alana, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." I remember nodding. Mom sat me on her lap, and began to tell me this long tale…..  
"Just before you were born I met some….unique people. They aren't quite like us, their…special. An almost unnoticeable smile graced her face.  
Anyone who has met them, are lucky. I'll try to describe them for you Alana, though I probably won't get it right because they're so exotic._

_They're called Autobots. They sorta like us but are robots as most humans would call them. _I think she rolled her eyes._ But they have a soul, feelings. Unlike_ _'our' robots._ _They can transform into vehicles also and drive themselves, they can do anything our cars can do, Alana! It is a remarkable sight, hopefully you will get to meet them someday._

But Alana, I must warn you. Like with everything, there is a good and a bad. My point is, The "Bad Guys" as we might call them are The Decepticons. They want to destroy everything, if you ever see one, run, hide. You'll be able to tell by their eyes and the symbol's that I've drawn. The Decepticons have red eyes that make you shiver, The Autobots glowing electric blue eyes that make you feel happy, warm, safe…"

I remember her staring off into a memory again.

After she was done, she showed me some pictures, explaining their personality. And told me their names, She also drew two symbols for me, one an evil bird-like that could also be a Dorito with eyes, that's made up with triangles. And the other, Autobot symbol looked like a... Grumpy robot with eyebrows and tears running down its face.

* **End - Memory, October 17, 2000 age 7** *

_Ever since then, I've had random dreams of that flamed semi. Like I knew him when I was younger, but even if my life depended on it I can't remember._

I snapped out of my memory of the story telling once I heard a cop on our tail, sirens. I whispered to myself grumpily "cops.. I hate the damn cops."

And then, the car sped up on its own..  
_Wait.. Déjà vu! _At the moment we were racing through an old abandoned warehouse, trying to ditch the cop. _This is all way too familiar what the heck._"Are you nuts!? You're gonna drive through stain-glass windows!? That's not gonna lose him…Right?" The radio burst out into song singing Billy Joel's You May Be Right. Which made me laugh.

**_*You may be right I may be crazy but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for!*_**So now, we're backed in the alley lights and engine off, me trying not to breathe heavily because remember.. I'm in a convertible!  
_What am I doing, living my mom's story? That's it! Oh, my God! Why didn't I see it before? Driving itself, playing the radio randomly, my mom almost saying his name? … Maybe? _My head was starting to hurt from thinking too much, again.  
_  
_We dashed past the cop and my car.. Spit me out and transformed. "Never. Do, that again. Please." I said as I groaned and got up.  
_  
_I looked up and saw one of the Autobots my mom described as, Jazz one of my favorite Autobots. '_Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!'_

It then dawned on me that what I was just thinking not even five minutes ago was all real.I heard footsteps to my left and saw Rose Hannon, my best friend.. '_Wait, Rose!?'_ My mouth dropped open. "What the heck are you doing here!?" I Questioned

"I got curious on why you were going so fast.. And, well.. I followed you on my mo-ped you know me." Rose said timidlyWe watched as Jazz got in a fighting pose. Rose and I tensed as the police car came rapidly towards us. And tackled Jazz to the ground, as it transformed in mid-air. It was a terrifying robot. Black, with wheels all over its body, two "police" signs written on its arms, he had four things that almost looked like wings.. But two of them had wheels! I winced as he tackled Jazz into a power plant, sparks flew everywhere!

I shivered as he looked at me suddenly, I noticed the red eyes... _'Decepticon.'_

Once again, my eyes widened when I saw an evil baby Decepticon coming straight towards us. "Oooh crap." I grabbed Rose's hand and we ran like hell. We were almost squished! Well, Rose was.

We ran down the hill, but like I said earlier I'm clumsy. And I kinda ended up tumbling down it instead. Rose headed for the tool shed to get something sharp probably.

Frenzy attacked me and _attempted _to say _"Wh..ere are..e the..e Glass..es!?"_

It took me a few minutes to decipher what he said, and I should've probably done what my mom said and run, and not answer but I did anyway_. "Uh.."_

It got more violent in both asking and attacking.

"Wh..ere are..e the..e Glasse..es!?"

"Thank Primus! Just in time Rose, kill it. kill it. kill it!"

_Yeah, I learned some strange words from my dreams I don't know what all of them mean yet. But my mom helped me with some._

'Primus evidently, is their god.. When mom told me that I replied with "Say whaaat?" Yeah I was befuddled at first.'

The sounds of metal hitting metal were gone, so we headed back up the hill. It was quiet, making it eerie. Once we got to the top I smiled up at the 13 foot tall bot named Jazz. I looked back at Rose and she was just kinda dumbstruck, wide eyes mouth slack, and head tilted to the side like a curious puppy.

"Hiya! I'm Alana and this is Rose."  
_  
_He smiled? And replied "Sup Alana, Rose? A'm the Jazz-man."

Sometime later, after we managed to get Rose out of her trance, which took some work.  
Jazz transformed and we headed off to who knows where..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **_Ok.. This is gonna be a bit long but **please, please read (thank you!)**_** -**_ If you guys can give me any ideas at all, for __**anything little details, big details, plot, new possible OC's..(theirs a new one coming) **__Don't be afraid to contact me. We're coming closer and closer to the part where I'm stuck at.. For months now lol I need help! I'm having trouble straying from the movie plot-line...It's not that i'm_ "Not creative enough"_ trust me I am lol, just having a huge massive brain fart I guess. And I'm trying to get un-stuck daily. Don't worry, for those who like the story._

_But besides that.. __I might have a_ slight_ problem. Remember how in the first chapter I said I had around 9 written? Well... It turns out that some of them were extra short so I combined them.. This one was suppose to be _Chapter 8. Not Chapter 5. I'm so, so, so sorry about that! I feel horrible.. -hangs head-

** _ Chapter 5 _**

"Jazz..? Why are you an older car when you could be something shiny and new?" Rose questioned which made me groan internally. She likes newer cars, while I prefer older ones. Don't get me wrong, some of the newer cars I like... But that's the main thing Rose and I disagree on.

Of course, he pulled over to let us out. "I wanted Alana to pick me out of all tha' pieces of scrap in tha' car lot."

"Jazz… Please, don't listen to her. You don't have to change."

And the next thing I know, I was sitting on the sidewalk, back against the wall, knees bent, arms on my knees and my hands covering my face. Missing my car…. Then I heard a certain engine roll up to us. My mouth dropped. A Silver Pontiac Solstice Custom Hardtop.. '_Sweet!'_

"Jazz?" I quietly asked raising an eyebrow, cautiously getting up and walking to the car. My mom's voice popping into my head, something she use to say when I was young…Something very smart. _"Stay away from other people's cars' Alana. If they invite you for a ride, say no."_

I started to back up, getting no reply but then the window rolled down. "It's meh Alana, don't be scared."

I sat in the driver's seat and poked the steering wheel as I thought '_Up butt coconut, up butt coconut, up your butt with a coconut!' _But uh... Evidently I said it out loud. Whoops. It earned me a weird look from Rose, and a laugh too, but she's use to my randomness. The car started shaking, felt like a mini-earthquake. "Wha tha' heck was that Alana?" Jazz asked.  
"Just one of her weird songs." Rose answered for me.

After that was settled, we found ourselves in a weird cramped Alley. Jazz transformed and I saw his eyes dim, I think he was talking to someone. Or thinking really hard…Maybe farting? Possibly all three?

All of a sudden I got the shivers, _which usually means a) Something weird is about to go down, b) Something bad is about to happen, or c) A combo of the two.  
_  
4 vehicles blocked our exits. Rose and I backed up against Jazz's legs. I don't know what to make of this...  
_'Shit, now what.'_I thought as my eyes grew to the size of Frisbee's.

They all parked, to my right was a Black Top Kick, next to him a Yellow Camaro, a H2 Rescue Hummer, and to my left…Optimus? '_Holy shit, the semi from my dreams…'_ I stared, at all of them, just like Rose was.  
'_I'm in a dream.. In a dream, or in heaven. Maybe if I Pinch myself. Ok, __**ow!**__ No not a dream!'_

'-Sigh- I wish my mom was here… She would love this.'

I pondered

All of them transformed, except the Peterbilt Semi.. Someone's stepping out of it. My eyebrows furrowed. _'What's going on?'_

'Oh my god…My mom's drawings! Their here.'

Now my mouth went slack, imagine that.

I looked back up at Jazz who was smiling or what looked like one anyway.

With confusion covering my face. I looked back at the man, and the others. _'Dang so much to look at!'_

A guy in his mid-40's early 50's..? Started walking towards me. I studied his face, why did I recognize him? Was my brain playing a trick on me? He stood right in front of me now.

"Alana..?" He asked

I'm sure if you took a picture shock would be etched all over it.

I knew that voice! "..daddy?" I whispered eyes huge, a smile developing on my face. '_I feel like I'm 4 years old again. A child wanting her daddy.' _I use to dream of his voice every night that he would come back to us, those dreams lasted until I was around 8 then they didn't happen as often, but I still get them when I'm upset.

"Yes Alana, it's me." Optimus said with a massive smile on his face.

I ran into his arms, hugging him to death almost, my eye's filling with un-shed tears. "You left us." I whispered

He sighed "I know, but I have come for your help. We can talk about that later. I'm here now."

All of the other Autobots were watching in fascination, who knew that the big boss bot would have a child?

_'So many dang questions… I guess I have to wait to ask.'_

"Yah might wanna step back, Alana" Jazz said and offered Rose and I his hand which we accepted.

The next thing I knew, I'm looking at a 32 foot tall bot, who is my dad. Wow, ok that's a bit to take in. I looked over at Rose, who looked like she was about to faint in Jazz's hand.

"Daddy, can I ask a question?" I said, sounding like a curious child.  
The saying _"Growing old is mandatory, growing up is Optional!" _Popping into my mind yet again.

"Sure sweet-spark."

"Ar-Are you here just for my help?"

His mouth opened and closed, like he didn't know what to say.

My eyes started to water, '_I knew it was too good to be true.'_Rose came over to hug me and glared at my dad. '_Nobody messes with my best friend, I'll..I'll cover him in silly string!' _My telekinesis slipped, and her thoughts rang through my mind cheering me up slightly.

"No Alana, I'm not." He knelt down and answered softly.

"Alana, Rose, you must listen very closely to what I'm about to say you might need this information in the future."

With that, we immediately perked up.

"We are looking for the All Spark, also known as The Cube. And we must find it before our Decepticon foe, Megatron."

Rose started to speak, but he held up a finger signaling her to listen, then he projected a holograph of Cybertron.

We could get a good view of it from Jazz's hand.

_'I've seen this planet before… And The Cube.'_

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful, just, until we were betrayed by Megatron the leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Lieutenant Young found him.

I whispered "My **great great grandmother**.." Staring off into space.

My daddy continued "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He smiled down at me and held out his hand.

I switched hands, from Jazz's to my dad's. '_If my great-great grandma didn't find Megatron.. Then I wouldn't be here.'  
_"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"..How did you know about the glasses?" Rose inquired

"The moment you touched the glasses Alana, it sent out a beacon, signaling us to them, and to you." Ratchet answered.

"Now that, is awesome!" I exclaimed

Bumblebee made a chirping noise agreeing, I grinned.

"We've been searching for the glasses, and The All Spark for Vorns!" Jazz voiced. _(One vorn lasts 83 Earth years.. Gotta love Google lol)_

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ironhide expressed.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Alana, you hold the key to Earth's survival." My daddy stated.

"Wow.. Ok, no pressure." I whispered to myself with big eyes.

"Alana, please tell me you know where they are. And that they aren't broken." Rose said with worry in her voice. I just stared at her biting my lip.

"I might know where they are. But in order to look, we kinda gotta be there..." I said shakily, a nervous laugh following.

Home was the last place I wanted to be, I believed "home is where the heart is." Was true, but right now….. Defiantly not. And Jazz knew why.  
I looked at him with tearful eyes as he transformed.  
Rose and I rode with Jazz, my Guardian. I still haven't digested the fact that I have a family all of a sudden, a _new_ kind of family. I would do _anything _to protect them hopefully it won't come to that point.

It was a dead-silent ride to my house, and I wasn't looking forward to arriving their one bit. But we did...

Thanks for sticking with my story!

-xNymira


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- **__sometimes, the Authors Notes might be at the bottom... But I know when I'm done reading a chapter my eyes are exhausted so I'll mostly put them up here when theirs important stuff. Just a tip.  
_  
Read on my fellow book-worms, read on!

_ Chapter 6 _

We got out of the car, and I ran my hands over my face in a stressful manner. '_Here goes nothing..' _I walked over to the Autobots who were in car-form, knowing that they could hear me. And I said  
"You gotta be careful so the neighbors don't see you… Something horrible might happen if they do. I'm gonna search in my room for the glasses, Rose can you help me search?"

"Okay, but what about your mother? Won't she suspect something?"

I took a deep breath, sighed and explained "She…. I saw something approaching the house, a meteor, I screamed which alerted her... Then she ran over and saw it herself.  
I heard mom say _"Oh my god, they're here…..Optimus..Help her."  
_After that she ran to the kitchen counter and dug out a bracelet with a hidden button on the back.. It lit up when it touched my wrist….  
_I looked at the bracelet, and messed with it a little on my wrist.  
_  
Mom told me _"_This bracelet will help you in times of need. Press the button on the back of it when you are in danger, true danger."

I showed them the bracelet some of them gasped, that made me confused, why would they gasp? By now they had transformed into their bipedal form.

"After that.. She kept telling me to go, to run to my car…To Jazz. She told me that she would be fine. But my gut-feeling says otherwise." Tears were falling down my face.

I looked up at the Autobots, and at my best friend Rose. Their faces were a mixture of worry, and shock on some. Optimus.. My dad. He looked like he was in major pain also but I could tell he was holding it back, which is never good. I could feel in my mind and heart some of his emotions, sadness, concern, anger, love... Those are just some.

My dad set his hand on the ground in front of me, I gently got on and sat down. He brought me up to eye level and said "We'll get her back Alana, don't worry. We will get her back, I swear on my spark."

"Yea, don' worry shorty jus' like your dad said we'll get 'er back!" While I was on my dad's hand Jazz came and comforted me.

After that, they all started giving encouraging words, saying not to worry. Making me feel better.

I smiled at all of them, as I wiped my tears away "thanks guys."

"We better find those glasses, daddy, can you set me down, Please?"

Despite what I just said, he managed to chuckle and lowered me down.

"Please be quiet guys, I don't want anything to happen to yah." Before I got off I hugged his thumb.

I gave them I worried look over my shoulder as I ran into the house with Rose.

We ran upstairs, into my bedroom with my horrible memory who knows where they could be. About 15 minutes into the search, the house shook then we both were slightly panicked thinking it was an explosion of some sort, or earthquake. I looked outside to see if the Autobots were ok, and had to hold in a laugh. Ratchet was tangled up in wires. I called Rose over, then we heard Ratchet speak from the ground

"Wow… that was tingly! You gotta try that!"

I raised my eyebrow. Literally making an o.0 face.

"Yeah, that looks fun..." Ironhide replied sarcastically

Then Rose quietly shouted "Ratchet, are you okay!?"

He looked up and nodded.

Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing as we left the window to continue our search.

"I'm gonna go search downstairs, wanna come?" Taking one more glance out the window to see that they were being curious and looking into my house windows, but at the same time being cautious not to be seen by others. I shook my head with a smile and walked downstairs.  
_  
'Who knew I'd meet what I've always drempt of, quite literally? I guess your dreams really do come true.'  
_Once we got downstairs we tore the place up, like a tornado. It wasn't there. The glasses are defiantly gone. Only place to look is the kitchen…Or bathrooms. So we searched the kitchen.

As soon as I took one step in the Kitchen, I heard a voice in my head. _'Dang it, I have to get this Telepathy under control!'  
_Now I've experimented some, on how far the Telepathy can go, and it's 3 miles.

_'I need as much evidence as we can possibly get to prove that aliens are real. We Will Not Fail.'_ A random male voice entered my brain, and let me tell you... It did **not** sound friendly.

My eyes narrowed shortly after I heard it _'this isn't good.. C'mon where are you!?' _

I hurriedly ran for the kitchen, spun in a circle... And Finally! We found them. '_About damn time…Right, gotta warn the Autobots about the bad guys comin'... Deep breathes Alana, deep breaths.'_

I focused my energy into talking to the Autobots, and Rose through the Telepathy by opening my mind, and searching for their thoughts. Its **_way_** harder than you think.

_*Hey guys, long story, tell later. But we got trouble… There're some guys coming and their looking for you. Good news, I got the glasses. The bad news, don't have time to give 'em to yah. You gotta run, hide there about 3 miles out. So hurry! Don't worry about us. And I can't use my powers when they're here if they have machines.*_I explained in a rush to the Autobots and Rose.

_*Thank you Alana, for the warning. Please, stay safe... Autobots Roll out!* _I could've sworn I felt more of my dad's emotions filter through my mind and heart. And those emotions were worry, anger, love and…sadness. _'Why sadness? Why would he be sad?'_

*You too, please stay safe.* I hurriedly sent the message to them.

I decided to try something, sending emotions to my dad like he does to me but I don't know if it worked, Love, happiness and concern I sent.

I hope they'll listen.. But only time will tell.

_**Ending A/N-**__ Nother chapter down! One, possibly 2, to go... :/ Next chapter I'll explain where I'm stuck._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Last A/N for awhile! _****This is where I'm stuck..** :/ you know the part where they go to the Hoover Dam? To rescue Bee? and also find the cube, then all hell breaks lose with Megatron.. And then Mission City. Well.. Since she has Telepathy, and Telekinesis - _(dang I can never spell that right!) ... Like it said in my story,  
"We made eye contact, and slightly nodded at each other. A silent agreement. If things go disastrous… Death type disastrous for The Autobots, or one of us, I'd use my gifts, or my bracelet. She didn't know about the Telekinesis yet or the bracelet. But I'd use the Telepathy to tell her if I have to."_

I don't know if I should have Alana use one of gifts.. I'm completely stuck! I don't wanna follow the Movie story line.. And I'm not sure If I should enter my other OC yet...(probably not.) I have **part** of the mission city battle planned out.. Grrrr so complicated! So that's where **_you _**come in! I need creative, surprising, plot twisting, ways for the story to take off from. And her mom was taken... I need to get her back. I have an OC coming in by the name Derf. (My mom's idea.)_  
Please? -begs- I'm dying from... erm uh, lack of ideas! I beg you!_

..It's 1:17am so, I gotta go to bed going to town tomorrow :/

G'night - my fellow night owls and bookworms!

_ Chapter 7 _

Rose said next to me, startling me "What do we do? They'll be here any minute!"

"We'll just have to go along with it, I guess." I shrugged chewing on my lip. Yeah, I chew on my lip, when I'm worried weird habit.

And whadda know, a round 5 minutes later they arrived... In 4 black SUV's.

Rose and I looked at each other. '_Here we go.' _A knock on the door was heard. Rose bravely answered it.

The man at the door asked "Alana Young?"

Rose shook her head "nope, sorry. Wrong person." She responded. Attempting to shut the door in his face.

He looked passed her and at me "Are _you _Alana Young?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I am what's it to you?" I questioned, temper already rising. _'Uh oh... This ain't good.'_

"Where are your parents?" He asked, looking around.

Rose looked outside to see men in black all around the place.

"My mom's on a business trip, why?" Alana lied slightly annoyed at this twenty questions game.

"Where did she go, and do you know why?"

"No I don't she didn't say." I replied irritably

Rose piped up "Why do you wanna know where her mother is?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it" we said in sync.

"Never will." Replied the weird man

"But technically we just did….." Rose whispered smartly

And the next thing I know, he's telling me to step forward.

"Step forward please Alana Young, Rose Hannon."

We looked at each other and both did as told. _'This is so not good, how the fudge does he know our names!?'_

He waved a strange home-made looking, machine over us. It looked like a metal detector. _'Metal detector.. Then it might pick up the Autobots signal! Possible mine too. Aw shit."_

"14 rads! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" He made a circle movement with his hand.

I looked over to Rose, she looked worried when the handcuffs became visible.

Our hands were cuffed behind our backs and Rose and I were almost literally tossed into the SUV's. I sat on the left side, Rose to my right. I could feel the Autobots close by…two miles out maybe? This is why I hate my telekinesis and telepathy, I can't turn them off completely. Not yet, I'm not strong enough. The machine may sense that, my powers. Who knows? _'Why the fudge are the Autobots this close? They'll get caught!'_

I sent a nervous glance over to my best friend. We made eye contact, and slightly nodded at each other. A silent agreement. If things go disastrous… Death type disastrous for The Autobots, or one of us, I'd use my gifts, or my bracelet. She didn't know about the Telekinesis yet or the bracelet. But I'd use the Telepathy to tell her if I have to.

The guy who barged into my house got into the black SUV, "alright, name's Agent Simmons. Like I said before I'm from Sector 7."

I grunted in response. Rose stared at him as if he said nothing.

_Agent Simmons _as he called himself glared at us and sighed. "Alright, if that's how it's gonna be.."

"Two nights ago, NASA traced a small radio-active signal from earth, into space. They traced where it came from, and located it here. Care to tell me why?" Simmons said in a deathly tone.

"Really? That's the best excuse you can come up with for kidnapping two teenage girls?" I spoke with amusement in my voice.

Simmons held up a badge "You see this? This is a 'Do What Ever I Want and Get Away with It Badge.'

When he said that, honestly it struck a little fear into me. But Rose, just sighed and glared even harder at the arse-hole.

"Alana? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall."

"You! In the training bra, do not test me.  
Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons smirked, while my best friend looked embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"She's a criminal, criminals are hot." He looked her up and down.

Rose gagged, "I'm gonna throw up."

I growled. _'No one threatens my best friend. Red-head temper coming out.'_  
"Look, Amad'an _(means idiot)_ you may think insulting teenagers is fun but if the _real _police saw you.. Or my father for that matter, you would be in _Deep, deep, DEEP, SHIT. _So I suggest, you _never _insult her, or my family and friends again in front of me. Or I may just find some rusty scissors… And you know what they'll do to your man-hood." I said with a wicked smile.

Simmons's face is priceless, he's dumbfounded, speechless.

Rose barked out a laugh, leaning on me with tears coming out of her eyes. Laughing way too hard.

_Was the last bit a little too much? I arched an eyebrow_

My eyes snapped to the home-made metal detector. He was asking Rose a question, but I zoned out, watching the weird metal-detector. All I heard Simmons say was

"It is time to talk!" I mentally laughed you got that right, pal.

The beeping got louder, and louder, and louder. As it got louder my smile grew. They're he-e-ere! Mwhahaha.

The SUV jerked to a stop against a large metal foot, Rose and I grunted. Simmons and the driver were panicking, but we weren't.

Two giant hands that had red and blue paint right outside the window were grasping the roof. I whispered to my best friend "Duck!" The car would fall soon, glass would shatter. She did as told.

Just as her face met her knees, the car fell. We didn't freak out, but Simmons did. Screaming "I can't see it, I can't see it! It's big!"

As soon as we we're safely on the ground I sat up and nudged Rose. We had identical smiles on our faces. So big that it hurt my face! I felt like squealing. My family came back to save us. _'No duh, their family that's what __**most **__family's do! Protect each other.'_

I couldn't stand it, I just had to say something so I said "Simmons, you are in deep sla-..Trouble."

It was Rose's turn to say something "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend Optimus Prime."

_'Shit! Rose, why did you have to say __**that**__ if they can trace the signal to my house… They'll probably find out who Optimus Is, and __**me!'**_I felt like slapping her upside the head. A Gibbs/Dinozzo slap from NCIS

But I didn't have time to think on how to get out of the cuffs, because just then Simmon's men brang out guns and the tension grew drastically. I **_almost_**said _'screw it' _and used my Telekinesis. The guns were even pointed at us! Rose and I.

I think that pissed my dad off _just a bit_.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!"

_'Awe dad... I know you're new to Earth but why did you say Autobots? They can defiantly research you now!'_I groaned softly, while I was a little depressed/angered on what might happen next.

"Freeze, give me those!" Exclaimed Jazz, he held out a magnet, and all their weapons flew to him.

Our eyes widened "Awesome…" Rose and I whispered in sync.

Simmon's attention was now solely focused on my dad, Optimus. He didn't seem shocked though, and I had a bad feeling about that. I think my dad did too.

"Hi there." Simmons waved nervously

Optimus's eyes narrowed as he leaned down, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons rambled

I rolled my eyes, looked at Rose as she sighed.

"Get out of the car!" My dad bellowed making us all jump, I'm not use to loud noises.

"Me, you want me to get…." Simmons stammered

"Now!" My dad shouted making us jump again, and hurry out of the car.

One of the S-seven guys came over and un-cuffed us after Optimus ordered them to do so.

"Big guys, with big guns, huh..?" Simmons whispered backing up.

Rose was just a_ little_ pissed. Okay, that might be an understatement. And that's saying something. She walked toward Simmons to start interrogating him.

"Rose, I... Don't make things worse, think before you act." I whispered to her as I grabbed her arm.

But she just pushed me away and continued walking to Simmons like I wasn't there. "Rose!" _'Ugh...If these jerks weren't around I'd so use my telepathy and telekinesis!'_

I crossed my arms and looked up at my dad, standing by his foot. I don't know what to do. Stay with my dad, who I felt safer with. Or go with Rose? I wish I could do both… Split myself in half! I looked from him, then to Rose and back again.

Optimus made a head gesture to go to Rose. Like he was saying _'go on, I'll be right here.'_I grinned at my dad a silent '_thanks'_

I jogged over to Rose, she was in one of her pissed off moods, and not many people have seen it since she's so shy, most of the time.

When I reached her she was in mid-sentence "…Get-Away-With-It-Badge, right?" Rose had Simmons badge in her hand, and was examining it.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered in her ear

"_Trying _to get information out of these guys." She whispered back.

"Brave all of a sudden, now with your big alien friends standing over there." Simmons muttered

"What is Sector Seven?" Rose questioned again

"Wouldn't you like to know" He replied

Yellow liquid started pouring from somewhere above, I grabbed Rose's arm and jumped back before it could hit us, I looked at who had done it and held in a laugh.

"Get that thing to stop, huh!?" Simmons said wiping his mouth

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." Optimus said with slight amusement in his voice.

I couldn't help it, the laugh escaped. Which then caused Rose to do the same. _'How does dad keep a straight face? Will I ever know?'_

Rose stomped back to Simmons, "Alright tough guy, take it off."

_'Rose, please don't do this… Please don't I don't want to scar my eyes, memory, and life! Nasty!'_ I thought to myself.. Restraining to use my Telekinesis."What are you talking about?" Simmons replied in a confused tone.

"Your clothes, all of it off. Now."

"For what?" He questioned

"For threatening my dad." Rose sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life.  
You're a criminal, let's face the facts it's in your gene pool." Simmons said in a frustrated manner.

"Those are nice." Rose said complimenting his boxers.  
_'Oh God I think I'm gonna hurl.'_I looked away.

"Now get behind the pole." He did so without complaining.

"Alana, can you cuff them together?" I groaned in response and nodded.  
_'Do I really have to? I for some reason feel bad doing that...Ughh.'_

"This is such a felony what you're doing. I will hunt you down okay?" He stated

"He'll hunt you down" His second in command echoed.

"Without any remorse." Simmons stated

"No remorse." The guy next to him stated again.

I turned around and looked at them before walking away, that's when I noticed something in the Second in Command's? Hand… A phone. "Shit, shit, shit. Guys, we're gonna have company soon!" I spoke my thoughts aloud. Slightly panicked.

Ironhide set out some kind of electric current by smashing his cannon onto the pavement. Making the SUV's stop that we're heading this way.  
My dad then held out his hand for us to hop onto, to keep us safe. "Up you get." If we weren't in danger… I would be laughing right about now. He was running along a highway, taller than most buildings. Missing most of the cars, but leaving dents of course.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Rose was freaking out. We were on his left shoulder, hanging onto his armor.

"Where are we gonna hide?" I asked, as soon as I did, we saw a bridge and he ran over and hid under neath it.

He shifted, the combination of the helicopter and he shifting caused Rose to slip and fall. I grabbed her sweaty hand the best I could. "Don't let go Alana, please don't let go!" I sent a panicked look to my dad, as if saying _'what do I do? I can't hold on!' _He must've gotten my look, what I was trying to say with my eyes. Because he smiled and dimmed his eyes.  
::Jazz? Rose I do believe she is about to fall, I'm below the bridge. Can you catch her?::

He replied to my father ::Yes sir, I'll give it mah best.::

::Thank you.:: Optimus replied, optics coming bright electric blue again.

I couldn't hang onto her hand anymore.. We both slipped. And we both screamed, my dad held out his feet to slow our falling. I looked up at him terrified, and smiled. Trying to open our bond and send emotions through. I think I succeeded.. Sending a lot of Love, a little bit of Worry through, and of course Sadness which I had to leave them…Again. I closed my eyes.

When we landed, I expected to feel like a well, squished fly on the tarmac. Not a palm…But I did. I looked into two relieved optics, who happened to be Jazz. _"Huh..?" _ I furrowed my eyebrows, then looked to Rose who was just sitting up looking at her surroundings "Shit….Alana, Jazz? We have company." We looked around to see guys from Sector Seven coming towards us with guns, to freeze Jazz, and pin him down to the ground.

"Jazz, thank you for saving us! But you better put us down and run to the others...We'll be fine." I looked around at the people approaching us.

"Nah' I'm not leavin' you again! Ah'm your guardian, remember?"

Rose sighed, "Really? This isn't a time for an argument! Please just _go_!"

I looked to where I hoped my dad still was. I sent out a message to my dad through the telepathy, if the guys in suits can trace it.. Screw it. I need to keep my family safe.  
Thinking _'please order Jazz to come with you guys! He's in danger.' _But nothing happened.

All of a sudden, hooks and liquid nitrogen covered Jazz, bringing him to the ground with a pained groan.  
What they didn't know was that we both took karate classes. So we looked at each other, remembering the agreement from earlier, we fought to get a freezing gun, and sprayed a man or two. Our tempers getting the best of us. '_No one messes with our friends and family.' _Jazz made a loud thump and hit the ground, again. Making me turn and run to him, freezing gun in hand.

"No, no, no! Jazz, I'll be back, I'll get you out of this I swear!" '_Even If I have to use my gifts._' Tears started to gather as I ran up to his face, hugging him, crying. Liquid nitrogen gun next to me. _'Why isn't my dad doing anything!?'_My jaw clenched. I looked around for him, but failed… Did he leave?A guy put plastic handcuffs on me, and pulled me away from Jazz, "Stay strong Alana, Rose!" I struggled to get free. Looking for the others.. It was like they disappeared into smoke. _'What the heck!?' _They already had Rose in the SUV. She was just as pissed.

_**Ending A/N - **_Again, thank you for _Everything_! Reviews, Rates, Positive & Negative Comments! I'll see yah when this massive stinky brain fast clears. Lol and I'm gonna use some of your ideas, 100% on that! (if you give me permission.)

as Tiger would say, ttfn! (tah-tah for now!)  
-xNymira


End file.
